marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** and ********* ******* ****** ****** ******* ******** ********* ***** ****** **** **** **** *** **** ** ** Items: * * * ** ** New Spider-Man 2099 Suit | Synopsis1 = Miguel wakes up to see Peter's face and immediately grabs him by the throat. Orderlies try to restrain him, remarking how strong he is, before Peter snaps him to his senses. After the orderlies clear out, Peter tells him he's at Saint Vincent's Hospital for the past three days. Miguel frantically asks what happened to Tempest. Before Peter can answer, a woman enters the room, identifying herself as Tempest's mother. Miguel notes that Tempest didn't talk about her much. Mrs. Monroe says she and her daughter were not close. She had plans for her but it all ended when she first met Miguel. Miguel asks what happened to Tempest, only for Mrs. Monroe to slap him, telling him that it's his fault that Tempest is dead. After she leaves the room, Miguel starts to grieve before asking Peter who was responsible for the explosion that killed Tempest. Peter says there have been three simultaneous attacks in New York, L.A. and Chicago, but none of the usual suspects, such as A.I.M. or Hydra, are taking credit. Miguel wills himself out of bed, demanding that Peter have him checked out legitimately or he'll escape on his own. The latter agrees to let him out. Miguel swears to track down and kill the parties responsible. At Alchemax, Stone and Gargan are trying to come up with a name for the D.I.S. prison., which the former decides to name it The Lock-Up. Gargan then brings up the issue of specialized prison guards and suggests that the solution could be found in Alchemax Genetics. Miguel returns to the bombing site. He asks Lyla what she saw the night of the bombing. Lyla displays a hologram of the suicide vehicle. It's windows were polarized, so she adjusts, revealing a robot was driving the vehicle. Miguel returns to Parker Industries and tells Jasmine and Roberta that he is not to be disturbed. Roberta's Captain America 2099 persona becomes frustrated with her other half's failing to acknowledge that they're not in their own world. Jasmine notes Rhonda's distress, but the latter dismisses it as a headache. Raul walks into Miguel's lab and spots images of the robot from the bombing on the computer screens, and asks Miguel if they're gonna hire Doctor Cronos, having recognized his designs. Raul explains to Miguel that before Doctor Doom was the foremost expert in robotics, he was mentored by Dr. Alexi Cronos. Cronos taught Doom everything he knows before his face got scarred, after which Cronos progressed in his research in drone technology before getting old and dropping off the grid. Miguel asks Raul to find an address on Cronos. He then heads down into the basement, asking Lyla to get the specialized costume he originally refused to wear. However, Lyla asks him if Tempest would approve him becoming Spider-Man again. Miguel says that Tempest would've wanted him to avenge her, but Lyla contradicts that after observing her for eight months, she doesn't seem the vengeful type, and suggests asking Tempest herself. Miguel angrily declares that Tempest is dead and she's not coming back. Changing her hologram into the image of Tempest, Lyla pleads with him to think this through, quoting that risking his life isn't going to make her feel better about losing her own. Miguel threatens to permanently disconnect her if she does that again. Miguel then opens the containers containing his 2099 and new suit. Donning the new suit, he tests the rocket thrusters and flies to Cronos' last known address. Scanning the place on infrared, he spots an old man sitting in a wheelchair, who turns to look straight at him. Next thing he knows, a trio of missiles are fired at him, causing Miguel to crash down to Cronos' level. And to add to his surprise, Cronos is revealed to be a hulking cyborg. | Solicit = 2099 IN YOUR CALENDARS, #1 IN YOUR HEARTS. With a job at PARKER INDUSTRIES, a stable relationship, and uncertain of what impact his actions will have on the future, Miguel O’Hara has decided that it’s time to hang up the webs and retire from being Spider-Man. But when a dangerous new threat appears and puts his new life in jeopardy, he’s got no choice but to don some new threads and tackle the problem the only way he knows how: head on! By the webslinging wonders Peter David and Will Sliney (you know ‘em, you love ‘em.) this is one EXPLOSIVE Spider-Title you won’t want to miss. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included